


My Headcanons and Au's

by Tairulz



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Multi-Fandom, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Adventure, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crossover, Fantasy, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, Imagine your OTP, Multi, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, all of the fluff, everything that makes people happy, head canons, i have many otp's, i just can't write sad, mostly danganronpa, otp, prompts, some Person A/ Person B, some drama, these are from my tumblr, various scenarios and themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tairulz/pseuds/Tairulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all of my headcanons and AU's my brain comes up with</p><p>Some of these are Danganronpa ideas. But most of them are Person A and Person B head canons, while others are any variety of scenarios and themes. Like 95% of these will be fluff because I personally prefer happy endings. These are all of my collective AU's and Prompts in one place, hope you enjoy :)</p><p>Feel free to use them, just mention me when/if you do. These are also on my Tumblr, i just wanted to post them here as well</p><p>Any questions, comments, and inquiries are welcome :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Celesgami AU

I had a idea for Celestia x Togami: I call it “The Prince and the Thief”

[ Jesus CHRIST this is long! but imagination ran away wild hehe ]

Celestia’s dream is to live in a castle right? Well imagine her being desperate to live this dream, so she gambles underground, amassing riches and reputation as she does.  
One night, she’s gambling as usual. The head of the table, a well known criminal, announces a ‘special guest’. Celes is intrigued but says nothing.

After a curtain reveal, it turns out to be Togami, dazed and tied to a chair. She makes a deal, if she wins a poker game with the host, she can take Togami, but must surrender herself if she loses. He agrees, seemingly not knowing about her high school talent (there is no despair). She wins of course, and takes him to a nearby taxi stand, paying for his trip back to the estate. He only just comes around enough to hear her voice.

They meet later on at a Togami business function, Celestia being a noble. (her parents were friends with Togami’s parents before they died). She does not initiate conversation with him, which intrigues Togami as many other women attempt to make passes at him. He initiates conversation with her, neither pulling punches in their speech patterns, and it quickly becomes a game of wits. To both of their surprise, they actually enjoyed the challenge, and liked each others company.  
Celestia comes to visit him many more times after that, each visit containing at least one debate, both enjoy the banter and friendship they feel for the other. Though you won’t catch either admitting it. They become fast friends, and both start to develop crushes on the other.

However, Celestia continues her gambling habits, still determined to have her castle. The man she won Togami’s life from send her a letter at her hotel room, explaining the whole situation and that he demands a rematch ‘to decide once and for all’. He threatens Togami if she refuses, so she agrees, and finds a car waiting for her outside. She leaves, not realising that Togami, using his wealth and connections, had come looking for her, intending to confess.

He finds her missing, and by searching the apartment also finds the letter. He looks out the window just in time to see the car leaving, connects the dots, and calls for backup while hastily getting a car of his own.  
Things aren’t going so well at the poker match. The man explains that he had rigged the cards when she won Togami’s life, and therefore the only way she could have won was to have cheated herself. Unless she can win this match, she will become one of his minions. She admits that she indeed cheated to save Togami’s life, calmly, but on the inside she starts to fear she won’t get out of this unscathed.

Meanwhile, Togami has started to get suspicious of where she heads off to so suddenly and hastily all the time. So on the way to save her, he has suspicions on who she really is. When he arrives, he overhears the entire conversation as to the night of his kidnapping, he is shocked to know Celes is the one that saved him that night.  
He barges in, just as they’re laying down the final hands, but to the thug’s surprise Celes has won yet again. He isn’t happy with this, and threatens to shoot Togami if she doesn’t join him. Thankfully the backup arrives, pointing their own weapons so that the thug and his men can do nothing. 

As they leave the shabby building, the thug raises his gun and shoots. He is disarmed and knocked out, but not before shooting Celes in the back, to both of the teens shock. The phrase she says to him is the same one she said when sending him off in the taxi. “Farewell Togami-san.” Shocking the blonde even further.

The last thing she hears is Togami screaming at his backup to get an ambulance and that if she dies there will be severe consequences, then she passes out.

She wakes up in the medical ward of the Togami estate. He asks why she gambled so much, and she explains her dream. With a small barely-there smile and extended hand. he replies “If you wanted a castle, you could have come to live with me, i intend to court you after all.”

While it’s not her castle she dreamed of since childhood, she found something better.


	2. Naegami AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short, but it's one of my most hearted AU's on Tumblr. It's Naegami

Imagine an AU where everyone is having a massive food fight (for whatever reason) and Naegi throws a piece of cake across the room. Togami enters the room at that exact moment complaining about the noise, and the slice of cake hits him bullseye in the face.

Everyone freezes on the spot, panicking because they think that Togami’s gonna blow up at them, but he walks up and steals two bits of cake from it’s plate. He hits Naegi in the face with one, and the brunette bolts out of the room shrieking and laughing and trying to wipe his face off with hastily grabbed napkins/towels/ect.

He later corners Neagi somewhere, the others face now clean. He smashes the other piece of cake (which he was still carrying) on Naegi’s face once again, and the said boy goes to clean it. Togami stops him and says “Let me help” and uses it as an excuse to kiss Naegi senseless.


	3. Two Authors (general AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP as two fan fiction writers

Imagine an AU where your OTP are two fan fiction writers.

Both are a fan of the others work, and constantly talk in Private Messaging. Each are ridiculously happy when they see a message from the other in their inbox. [If one is a Tsundere, they’ll blush when they see the other has contacted them, and smile to themselves when no-one else is around. Denying liking the messages but the other knows they like them since they’re still talking.]

Now imagine that over time they slowly start to fall in love with each other, despite having never met. One decides to turn their greatest/longest fan fiction into a published book. The other decides to go to a release of the new book, since they live near the event (and so does the author) where the author will be signing books, and wants to surprise them.

They stand in a crowd, holding up a big sign with their pen name written in big letters. The now author see this, and is shocked and doesn’t know what to think.

Ending 1: The now author runs out of their seat, holds out their hand, and asks the other to go out with them. The other accepts, and with the outstretched hand the now author pulls their new partner into their kiss. Neither can bring themselves to care that their love story will be in the next newspaper.

Ending 2: The other stands in line while the now author is signing their books, and when it’s their turn they make small talk (swap names, fav colours and such) while the book is being signed. They don’t notice that the author slipped a small piece of paper in the cover, and when the other gets home they open the book and notice the paper fall out. They read it, and it’s a note asking them out on a date followed by this phone number. They smile and blush. It ends with them calling the now author. It’s the start of a beautiful relationship


	4. Neighbours (General AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP as neighbours

Imagine an AU where your OTP live right next door/ down the hall from each other.

Person A is continually over Person B’s house because of the heater, the air conditioner and other things that cause them to camp out with Person B are constantly ‘conveniently’ breaking. Person B suggests hiring a mechanic or something of the like, but Person A never gets around to doing it.

Eventually, Person B asks Person A out, and somewhere along the line in their relationship a conversation about this string of events happen and Person A admits:  
“Most of the time i sabotaged it myself, just so i would have an excuse to spend more time with you.”


	5. Smash Bros (General AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP and their friends as Smash Bros characters

Imagine an AU where all the characters of Danganronpa are Super Smash bros characters, and Junko is Tabuu. 

Imagine them all going on this massive adventure quest to defeat Junko and her subspace army, with maybe monokuma kids from Another Episode as the minions, and maybe the Warriors of hope as mini bosses. 

All the while just basically having this awesome trip and fighting together, and your free to ship whoever you want and have them saving the universe together, with the others of course.

[This also applies if Junko is not evil, just have an OC, original Tabuu, or someone else as the bad guy]


	6. Smash Bros (Danganronpa 1 AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine the cast of DR 1 in Smash Bros

I imagine if the Danganronpa 1 cast were in Super Smash Bros, they would have the (approximate) fighting styles of:

Naegi - Mario

Togami - Marth

Kirigiri - Lucina

Celestia - Zelda

Junko - Zero Suit Samus

Ikusaba - Solid Snake

Asahina - Little Mac

Sakura - Bowser

Fukawa - Sheik

Ishimaru - Link

Mondo - Ryu

Chihiro - Ness OR Villager

Hagakure - DK

Maisono - Princess Peach

Leon - Captain Falcon

Yamada - King Dedede

*There may be issues, as obviously not everyone would match exactly*

[I’m going to make a separate one for DR 2]


	7. Smash Bros (Danganronpa 2 AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine the Cast of Danganronpa 2 in Smash Bros

I imagine if the Danganronpa 2 cast were in Super Smash Bros, they would have the (approximate) fighting styles of:

Hinata - Mario

Komaeda - Robin

Chiaki - Palutena

Ibuki - Sonic

Sonia - Rosalina & Luma

Gundham - Ganandorf

Fuyuhiko - Wolf

Peko - Meta Knight

Akane - Little Mac

Nekomaru - DK

Soda - Luigi

Hiyoko - Pikachu / Lucas

Koizumi - Wii Fit Trainer

Tsumiki - Dr. Mario

Teruteru - Villager / Kirby

Komaru - Samus

[*Komaru is included cause i wanted to add her, but not make a separate one for Another Episode*]

*There may be issues, as obviously not everyone would match exactly*


	8. Magic (General AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP in a world with magic, and mages have elements. Opposites attract, as they say

Au where your OTP have magic (I’m talking elements) one is an Ice user and the other is a fire mage.

Every so often the ice mage will do cheesy things like freeze a spot just above their chest and say “I need someone to melt my heart, good thing your here.”

And if they wanted a kiss, they’d freeze their lips and seal them with ice, and cause their an ice user they won’t get sick. The Ice mage will give the fire mage a certain look, and the other will oblige and kiss them.


	9. Internet Friends (General AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP meet over the internet, but one isn't who the other thinks they are

Imagine your OTP have never met, they’re internet friends and talk through some form of media, or even text, but never face to face.

Person A is perfectly normal, but person B is hiding who they really are. This could be anything, like they’re in witness protection, or they’re a thief or high end con artist, something along those lines. Like in Twogami’s dialogues, they tell a vague story about themselves, not mentioning its really about them. Person A is curious, but person B clams up and says nothing more on the subject.

Person A is messaging person B, but gets no answer because Person B is out/distracted. Person B’s friend somehow accesses these messages, and asks who they are and whats going on, being protective, but Person A wins them over. When the whole situation is cleared up, the friend agrees to fly, carpool, ect person A to the others location. They hide/delete the messages and when Person B returns acts like nothing happened. However, the friend gave their own contact details, in order to set up a surprise meeting.

[You could end it there, but my imagination went wild, so i wrote some more. You could end it here or go wherever you want from this point. I wrote two different possible scenarios of my own, enjoy.]

EXTENSION:

Ending one:

Person A arrives at their house, and for a while, everything is happy. Then one day they stumble across a secret room or hidden object or something that gives away Person B’s secret identity and the story’s origin. Person B freaks out, afraid Person A won’t like them anymore, but Person A hugs/kisses them, and says it’s all right.

Ending 2:

Someone from Person B’s past, that caused them to hide their identity, shows up and kidnaps them. Person A was not with them, so when they find the scene of the kidnapping they freak out. The friend helps Person A find Person B, and they rescue Person B just in time.

From there, Person A asks about the story. Person B admits everything, afraid person A will hate them. The opposite happens, and the two of them start dating. After that wether it's long distance or moving in together is optional.


	10. Dangan-Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine the BBC Sherlock characters in a Danganronpa killing game

I just had this idea, imagine Sherlock characters in a Danganronpa situation, it would be an amazing crossover. Just think about it, i think it would fit very well.

With John as “Naegi” the main character.

He wakes up with no idea whats going on, and he eventually makes it to the other people. When the announcement is made that they have to kill someone to get out, he’s horrified. Only Sherlock is standing there calmly, and he wonders why. He is intrigued and wants to know more about the detective. Even though he’s warned against it John makes friends with Sherlock.

I imagine Sherlocks reaction to the killing game would be a mix of Kirigiri and Togami. Partly calm like Kirigiri, but mostly he’d also see it as a game like Togami. There would come a point where he fails to understand human emotions as well, almost failing to solve a case. 

Sherlock is like a mix of the two. And John would be the “Naegi” the normal boy that got thrown into something he wasn’t expecting.

He’s introduced to this whole host of weird and unique personalities, the highlight being Sherlock Holmes. the great and eccentric detective that doesn’t play well with others socially.

As time goes by, he finds himself helping Sherlock “Kirigiri” solve the murders one by one, with the other characters making remarks about how he enjoys it as in the BBC series. They work together to find evidence and solve each murder as they happen.

Just like in DR, Sherlock throws a case to test John’s detective ability. John is understandably annoyed, but surprised and happy that Sherlock put that much faith in him.

The next part can have two scenarios, like in DR. One of two scenarios would be likely.

SCENARIO 1:

John point out the skeleton key, and sherlock is out on the conveyer belt to be executed. 

1A- Sherlock dies and the DR ‘bad ending’ happens.

1B- Like in the series, Sherlock fakes his death. The others are told to investigate the mastermind’s identity, but not even John can find enough clues. Sherlock comes back at the climax of the final trial, and uses his skills to solve the case.

SCENARIO 2:

John puts his faith in Sherlock, and accepts being framed. On the conveyer belt to his death by crushing block the “Alter Ego” of the story saves him. With Sherlock doing exactly what Kirigiri does after that. They then work together and find the mastermind at the final trial.

{This can also -and probably will be if someone writes it- be made into johnlock}


	11. Danganronpa AU - Mental Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this real life? Junko has no way of knowing, or perhaps she doesn't want to...

Danganronpa AU- Mental Hospital

Imagine Junko being a long-term patient at a mental hospital. She was so lonely, borderline suicidal in her isolation that her doctors gave her a set of lifelike dolls. She immediately proclaims them as her classmates creating characters like “Naegi” “Kirigiri” and so on, until all of them have names, back stories and personalities. 

Her insanity led her to play with her dolls, and create the ‘killing school life’. When one loses a ‘trial’, her mentality makes her think they died, but instead she has ripped that doll to shreds. Her mind changes the stuffing/insides to blood, explaining the usual pink colour. The monokumas? Nothing but toy soldiers.

Her main doctor (monokuma) is fired, and they hire Usami instead, hoping to see some improvement in Junko’s condition.

She even gives Junko a new set of dolls, hoping to give her some friends and ease her loneliness, as she had been long deemed unfit for a ‘room mate’.

And thus, with her new set of dolls Usami tries to fix the damage and suggests the idea of having them all get along in “The Heart-throbbing school trip”.

At first, Junko likes this idea, and all of the dolls are getting along and everything is fine. But then…

She see’s “Hinata’s” ahoge.

This triggers Junko, reminding her of the “Naegi” doll she was so fond of.

She ignores Usami, renaming her Monomi instead. Once again she delves into madness, creating the second killing school trip. She refuses to believe it’s not real, it’s not just in her mind no matter what pills they shove down her throat, she tears apart the ‘culprits’ with as much sadistic glee as the first group of dolls.

Her doctors look on sadly, knowing she’s slipping, but they have no idea how to make this broken girl realise that none of it was real.

An isolated girl in despair, surrounded by dolls and mutilated piles of stuffing, the only sound in the room her demented laughter echoing off the walls.


	12. Danganronpa - PTSD AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is everyone waking up with strange fears? 
> 
> Did something... happen?

Danganronpa - PTSD AU

Imagine Naegi and all of his classmates being put under in comas and forced to share the same dream/ virtual reality ( KINDA like the Neo World Program ) except…

They wake up fine and healthy, but with no memory of anything that occurred. All is fine, until then each classmate notices they’re afraid of something, strange symptoms are showing up, they’ve acquired a new fear from somewhere. But where?

Eventually, they are sent to the same mental hospital. They meet in a group therapy to discuss this, but no-one remembers…

They all have amnesia, but develop a fear towards the thing that killed them  
\- Maizono wakes up with a fear of knives, 

\- Yamada can’t touch a hammer without freaking out, 

\- Celes is afraid of fire, 

\- Owada throws up if he’s in anything resembling a cage 

and so on

 

The same holds true with Hinata and all of his classmates when the same thing eventually happens to them:

\- Ibuki freaks out if anything touches her neck, 

\- Mahiru refuses to play baseball or anything like it

\- Nekomaru is afraid of heights

\- Komaeda is absolutely paranoid about being trapped in a fire

 

They are all scared of thing that killed them…. but (when they wake up) they don’t remember why...


	13. Danganronpa - Game board AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if you combined Wizard chess and Yugio? I don't know, but it sounds awesome

Danganronpa - Game board AU

Imagine the cast being like chess pieces on a board. I’m talking like Yugio monsters or Harry Potter wizard chess, that kind of thing. Or maybe a mix of the two is closer to what I’m envisioning. [Virtual, of course]

The “pawns” are Monokumas and Usamis on opposing sides

and each piece could have abilities such as:

-Ibuki: Soundwave- strums her guitar and all pieces in range move back 1 space in the opposite direction. (the effect is like a sound grenade)

-Nekomaru: Strength- forces the piece in front of him to move several spaces backwards

-Chiaki: Dice- Moves the amount of spaces rolled in any chosen direction (yes I’m referencing artwork of her unused execution- that’s where i got the idea)

-Komaeda: Lucky Strike- Defeats any one selected piece in range [excluding the king], or ‘self destructs’ and defeats himself. Decided by coin toss.

and so on, thing like that, that match their talent or are relevant to them.

 

You could give them the movements of chess pieces, (or decide yourself) but who’s who varies from game to game. [like who moves as a castle/rook, who’s bishop, ect]  
Like yugio, they can only use their ability once a turn. Once piece moves per turn like chess. You could have one move and one use their ability, or one piece do both, the choice is the players. [Whoever you decide that may be].

A typical chessboard has 8 squares across, so you’d have to have 2 rows of ‘pieces’ to fit the whole 16 student class, and extend whatever virtual ‘board’ you use.

Is this making any sense? i hope so


	14. Danganronpa - Yugio AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has the potential to be a great crossover, don't you think?

Danganronpa - Yugio AU

Imagine characters from DR 2 in the Yugio Universe

Granted, i haven’t ironed it out perfectly, but i imagine it would go something like this:

 

Yugi: Hinata

Atem/Yami: Izuru Kamukura

Joey: Soda

Tea: Chiaki 

Bakura: Komaeda (Servant form)

Ryou: Komaeda (Normal) : [No hope obsession- like in beginning of chapter 1]

Kaiba: Togami 

 

I only put down the characters who i had an idea of who they would be, who i'd think suit them if they were in Yugio.  
Unfortunately, i couldn't think of a spot for everyone, but suggestions are welcome


	15. Danganronpa -Prince of Egypt AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just imagine all of the DR characters in the classic movie 'The Prince of Egypt'

Danganronpa - Prince of Egypt AU

Just imagine- the two classes of students and other hopes peak people being the ‘enslaved people’.

Hinata, Naegi, and Komaru are all siblings. Naegi is the youngest, and thus is the ‘moses’ pushed down the river to live. He grows up a prince in the place, with male Junko as the royal heir. The two got along until he realised who his real family is. Hinata being the older brother, and Komaru being the sister.

[Just imagine them playing out all of the songs, from ‘Deliver us’ to ‘When you Believe’ - it would be so cool]

The ‘promised land’ across the sea is a land of hope, where the people can flourish and live their lives together


	16. Kane Chronicles - Lion King AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know most of my stuff is Danganronpa, but i liked this idea so i wanted to share it

Kane Chronicles AU - Lion King

Imagine the characters in this movie though:

Scar - Set

Osiris - Mufasa

Horus - Simba

Then in LK 2 i want it to go like this:

Kovu - Anubis

Kiara - Sadie

[I don’t know how that last Sadie/Kiara part would work, adoption? either way it would be awesome]


	17. Danganronpa - SHSL Magician AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another AU i thought up randomly

SHSL Magician - DR AU

Lures someone out to the location in the middle of the day, and they use their ability to hide a syringe of poison up their sleeve. They go to shake hands with their victim, but as they grasp the others wrist they quickly inject the poison with only a couple of fingers.

Someone else (probably protagonist), views the whole thing, but due to the angle it just looks like they collapsed while shaking hands. Using slight of hand they quickly push the syringe back into their sleeve and out of sight.

Being a magician, you have to have a good poker face when ‘performing’, so they act their way though the whole investigation and trial. Perfectly acting the part of traumatised witness until the end


	18. Danganronpa - Komaeda x Reader AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one for once isn't off of my tumblr, it's straight off a note on my phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my usual style, as it's an X Reader, but it wouldn't stop annoying me and my brain to post it
> 
> I hope nobody hates it to much, but i absolutely adore Komaeda and plot bunnies are evil

AU Where "Hope" and "Despair" are two different groups/companies/organisations or whatever word suits better.

"Hope" and "Despair" can be like nicknames or acronyms if they can't/aren't used for straight out names.

Komaeda had reader as a wife at 19, he wasnt his full "Hope obsessed" self until Junko suddenly appeared and influenced the shit out of him with despair. They both worked for 'hope' until Junko influenced him over to the other side.

Reader doesnt usually cry over nothing, being that's the way she was raised, but the day Komaeda in a fit of despair cruelly rejected her, the day he denied having any involvement with anyone important. That was the day she was inconsolable with grief.

She was the unwanted heir to a clan/compant that rivalled even the Kuzuryu family. She was also the SHSL witch, and could have cured his diseases, or at least given him a lot more time to live, but Junko cruelly took him away before she could. But she recently had a bigger secret.

She never got to tell him she was pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, i was super nervous and insecure about posting this one... please don't hate me


	19. Danganronpa AU - How Hinata and co. react to wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is also off of my phone notes (though soon to be put on my tumblr as well)
> 
> How do you think Hinata and his class would react to falling down the rabbit hole together? This is simply my take on it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Kuzuryu swearing, he does a fair bit of freaking out and expresses it quite colourfully (as i imagine he would)

Komaeda: Oh? this isn't normal?

Hinata: *gives komaeda worried look like 'dude are you serious?'*

Nanami: *using Hinata's shoulder as a pillow*  
____________________________

Kuzuryu: *overhears komaeda* "WTF do you mean is this fucking normal? Look around fucker! What mother fucking part of this looks mother fucking normal?!" *continues to freak out*

Peko: *glares at anything that even remotely looks like it'll approach Kuzuryu*

Kuzuryu: *still freaking out and rapid-fire swearing*

Peko: *knocks him unconcious with sword*

Everyone just stares like 'what...?'

Peko: The young master was working himself up into a fit, it was best i calmed him down before something... unfortunate happened

*everyone remotely close backs up*

_____________________________

Ibuki: *Runs up to catapillar and bites his arm* Hey you wanna be friends?

Saionji: *Has bitching out contest with queen of hearts*

Gundham: "What manner of foul and obnoxiously couloured existance have we been transported to?"

Sonia: "Oooh pretty!" *prances around looking at flowers and stuff*

Koizumi: *rapidly taking photos of everything in sight*

Nekomaru: *running after Akane*

Akane: *Running around and testing everything in sight to find out what she can eat*

Soda: *sitting on the ground and rocking back and forth while hugging his knees, also whimpering*

Mikan: *Is freaking out about the different things that could possibly hurt her and anyone else* *Muttering about various medical necessities*

Teruteru: *Having various perverted thoughts about 'wonderlands native women'/denying anythings wrong alternately*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating wether or not to do this for Naegi and his class, and if do wether i do it as a seperate chapter or just edit this one


	20. Danganronpa AU - Ib Rose Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What colour i think everyone's roses would be if they were put in the horror RPG game Ib

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This combines both classes

Danganronpa - Ib Rose colours:

CLASS 1: NAEGI AND FRIENDS

Naegi: Green

Togami: Gold

Kirigiri: Lavender/Lilac

Celestia: Black

Maizono: Blue

Kuwata: Orange

Fukawa: Dark Purple

Yamada: Brown

Hagakure: Olive green

Ishimaru: White with black/red tips (OR just off white)

Oowada: Amethyst

Sakura: White

Asahina: Red

Junko: Yellow

Ikusaba: Grey

 

CLASS 2: HIANTA AND CO

Hinata: White

Komaeda: Green

Nanami: Soft pink

Sonia: Yellow

Gundham: Dark Purple

Soda: Hot pink

Kuzuryu: Black

Peko: Grey

Ibuki: White (with pink and blue tips)

Nekomaru: Blue

Saionji: Orange

Koizumi: Red

Teruteru: Brown

Mikan: violet


	21. General AU - Underground War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three people, one house, two are at war in the underground world while they keep the third oblivous, simple right? One is a teen, the other a child, and both compete for the third's affection... let the fun begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally inspired by an Ib fanfiction i saw somewhere on fanfiction.net, i can't remember the name or author for the life of me. 
> 
> What i do remember was the story was nothing like this, i just took the similarities and my imagination tweaked the specifics and ran wild

A boy (or teenager) becomes very attached to a young girl (or just child), but lacks the means and funds to raise her by himself, he finds another rich boy who owns a mansion, and the rich boy blackmails him to live with him and be his boyfriend, and in return he would provide for them both and allow the first boy to raise the girl. The girl is also very attached to him (the first boy). 

The girl and the rich boy are both involved in the underground world, and recognise each other basically on sight. The two play dangerous games with each other, both fighting constantly. All the while they’re keeping the first boy completely oblivious, both staring at each other over the dinner table. The poor boy thinks its because they’re getting along, but he never notices the meaning behind the glances. 

The child wants a way out, but until the teen looking after is 18 they can't do anything without being sent to foster care and separated. Will they survive long enough?

Notes: 

\- Can change genders of all three parties to suit needs if using

\- Basically what i'm getting at is it's kinda like an altered mr and mrs smith, but a child and teenager at war while both are keeping a common interest third party oblivious. Make sense? ( i think the summary did a better job then this bit did haha oops)

If this does not make any sense, i will answer any questions


	22. Danganronpa AU - Chapter 1 with a plot twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear Komaeda just needs a giant hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no shame in admitting i have a massive crush on Komaeda

DR 2 AU - Komaeda’s not crazy

In which canon events happen in chapter 1, but with a twist:

Instead of influencing teruteru, he overheard the chef plotting to kill. The whole thing with the glow pain and the note was an elaborate plot , teruteru was desperate and so knowing togami would be prepared for any such tricks, hid things in the kitched and caused the blackout so he wouldnt be seen

The “Ow!” moment was because he was trying to prevent the murder, and tried to remove the knife (which he believed would be the weapon based on the information he overheard), but instead was shoved and saved by twogami.

He (komaeda) didnt tell anyone because he didnt want to cause mass panic, and he wanted everyone to get along instead of fearful and suspicious.

So the rest of DR 2 plays out, but with ko not being crazy. When he dies, he sacrifices himself but instead of hope obsession he does it to save everyone because he cared


	23. Danganronpa - SHSL Negator AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Headcanon my brain cooked up

DR - SHSL Negator AU

Imagine somebody having a talent of ‘SHSL Negator’ or whatever you want to call it.

Wherin the person doesn’t have a specific talent themselves, but they cannot be affected by anyone else’s talent. So for example people like Chiaki and especially Komaeda would be like average people next to them, because they negate their talent

-Chiaki and the person would be like two average gamers (only when chiaki is gaming against them)

-Komaeda’s luck cycle wouldn’t affect them

and so on and so forth


	24. Danganronpa AU - Timers Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on what happens when you combine two of the most popular soul mate AU's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i did ask for permission to use the 'drawing on soulmate appears on you' one

Imagine combining two soulmate AU’s

-Timer on wrist

-Ink drawn on one soulmate appears on the other

 

Imagine one accidentally outing themselves, because their soulmate had written ‘must call/otherwise contact (insert common friend) later’ on their arm/wrist, and so they immediately call this common friend person and just go “Who’s supposed to [contact] you?!” but the soul mate was with them for whatever reason so now they know that the first person is their soul mate

and for whatever reason, the first decides to avoid their soul mate ‘embarrassment, non believer, ect.’ so the soul mate has to track them down, and when they finally find them, the two wrist timers beep

and the first soul mate is just like “Well shit/ kinda have to believe now”


	25. Danganronpa AU - Triple Soul Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another take on the soul-mate wrist timer idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea how to italic or bold text on this site

Danganronpa - Triple Soulmate AU

Imagine three people’s soulmate wrist timers all going off at the same time, and they’re all kinda happy to find their soul mate but extremely confused as to why 'three' have gone off

This can end in two ways:

-one is actually the soul mate of another, but didn’t hear their other’s timer (to be resolved however you want)

-OT3

[This scenario would only get funnier if you included more people, cause then they’d be scrambling to figure out who is who’s soul mate]


	26. Danganronpa AU - Hide-and-seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens if Monokuma switches up how things work inside the Academy?

A Danganronpa Hide-and-seek AU

Where when a corpse announcement is made, Monokuma just announces the culprit right off the bat, and all levels of the school are unlocked.

So now the rest have to find the murderer, and if they (murderer) can remain hidden for a certain length of time they can graduate, and when/if found they are then walked/marched down to the trial room in front of everyone (by Monokuma like a walk of shame) and excecuted


	27. Danganronpa AU - 'Ink' plot twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another idea inspired by bowe13579 and their 'Ink' soul mate AU

You know that Au where drawing/ink on you appears on your soul mate?

This could lead to a whole host of pranks. Example two friends kidnapping a third friend to embarrass that friends soul mate, so they draw all kinds of cutesy and embarrassing stuff of the kidnapped ones face.

For example if it were Naegami, there’d be stuff like ‘Byakuya + Makoto’ surrounded by hearts on his forehead, and a whole range of things like hearts and smiley faces and cute cartoon characters, maybe even chibi versions of both soulmates over the rest of his face

and the second soul mate has to go around like that all day, wondering why so many people are laughing


	28. Matchmakers War AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two friends trying to set up a third friend with their respective candidates... so much the better if they get a little closer in the process isn't it?

Matchmaker war AU

Two friends are each trying to set up a third friend with a different person they think the third likes

Then they both try to set the third friend up with their chosen ‘totally obvious crush’, and through this matchmaking war, the two start spending time together, and secretly form crushes on each other.

Then it turns out later that the third friend was planning to ask out a third person neither knew about the whole time

But at least everyone gets their happy ending, when everything's sorted and the two are now dating


	29. Danganronpa AU - Komaeda's Face Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certain actions, even if they're unintentional, can bring back traumatic memories for some

Komaeda’s Face Marks Au - 

But just imagine if someone drew on Ko’s face while he was asleep for whatever reason, and he’s still recovering from everything, and then when he sees the marks later he has flashbacks of being ‘servant’ in Towa city, remembers the time the demonic kids scribbled on his face and what he went through during that time, and its super traumatising and he’s hyperventilating and possibly crying… but then he feels a hand on his shoulder 

Then it gets super fluffy cause then whoever you ship him with comforts him and stays with him for as long as he needs

[Bonus if it’s Naegi, cause then you get to have Ko ranting about how sorry he is, about how he feels so damn guilty for how he treated his sister]


	30. General AU - Spirit Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can a human have a crush on a spirit/ghost? Yes, yes they can

DR - Ghost AU

But imagine where ones a ghost/spirit and they follow a friend around, and the friend is kinda popular with the girls and guys alike, so pretty much everyone loves them. But the poor fool is so dense they don’t even get they’re being flirted with 90% of the time

The spirit meanwhile is having a good laugh at their expense: “This is hilarious, everyones been flirting with you all day! How could you not have noticed?”

They’re so busy laughing, that they don’t see the friend looking at them fondly.

‘Me? You’re the dense one, if you can’t see you’re the one i like’


	31. General AU - Our New Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two friends both have a new partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that i fully support gay rights

Two friends of the opposite gender start dating, but when they break up they have a close bond and decide to remain close friends.

Later on they meet up, and both have a new date, both of the same gender

 

“Did we turn each other gay?”

“Is that even possible?”

"Nice."

*both share a friendly laugh*


	32. Danganronpa - Funny Scenario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm laughing more then i probably should be over this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hinata

I’m sorry but this scenario is making me laugh to much, i just had to post it:

 

Komaeda: *does something to annoy Kuzuryu*

Kuzuryu decks him across the face (cause we all know his temper by this point right?)

Komaeda: blabs something like “I guess i deserved that cause i’m trash-”

Kuzuryu: Shut the fuck up!

Komaeda: *ignores and keeps talking about hope*

Hinata: *Hears ‘hope’* Ah shit here we go again

Komaeda: *Says something else*

Kuzuryu: *Punches Komaeda out*

Hinata: DUDE!

Kuzuryu: What? He wouldn’t fucking shut up!

Hinata: *facepalms*

Nanami: *Walks in like ‘what’s going on?’*

Hinata: Finally someone normal!!

Nanami: *Looks at Hinata like wait what*


	33. Danganronpa AU - Celesgami #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another Celes x Togami idea

Celesgami AU

Celes just wants a castle right? Well just imagine Togami being all like “Here you can have the family summer home in Italy.” or just be like “Here buy yourself a nice mansion with five million, not like i’ll miss the funds.”

She wants a castle? Then Togami will damn well provide for his crush/girlfriend


	34. Danganronpa AU - Komahina Parent Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Komahina style of one of my favourite childhood movies, The Parent Trap (1998). 
> 
> I desperately want to write this idea sometime in the future, but until i do others are more then welcome to use it.

Meredith Blake - Junko  
Father = Komaeda  
Mother = Hinata (Fem??)  
Twins = Hallie/Chiaki and Annie/Izuru  
Chessie - Sonia  
Martin - Gundham  
Grandfather - Probably Naegi as an uncle or brother something

(Ship name - Queen Elizabeth 2)  
Izuru lives with "mother" hinata. Hinata was poor and yet she/he sent Izuru to hopes peak summer camp, to get the opportunity that she/he didn't as a reserve course when he was younger. Because reserve students didn’t get to attend Hopes Peak Summer Camp (Or something..?) he/she works as a fashion designer.

Chiaki lives with “father” komaeda. Due to him being rich and owning a vineyard she can game and do whatever to her hearts content. Komaeda because of her talent in gaming she is allowed to attend the hopes peak summer camp. (His hope obsession, if still there, is toned down).

The two meet at hopes peak. At first they argue a lot, but later on they become friends, and inevitably get sent to the isolation cabin. When chiaki mentions her one parent status, so does he. Through further talking (and the ripped picture) they come to realise they have the same parents. Thus they hatch their plan.

"How did you hide all that hair? If I didn't know better, I'd say your secretly a drag queen."  
"...shut up chiaki."

When it’s time to leave, they agree to switch parents. Chiaki goes with Hinata, and Izuru with Komaeda.

Chiaki is now disguised as Izuru, and Kamakura can pull off Chiakis gaming skills cause of his multiple talents. Chiaki can cover cause Izuru was 'spending a lot of time on laptop lately', but instead of whatever smart thing he does she games. She just turns down the volume so Hinata won't suspect.

However, Komaeda is rather perceptive, but so is Izuru. Both suspect the other, it quickly turns into a game to see who's caught first. Izuru suspects Komaeda knows, and Komaeda suspects somethings not right with "Chiaki".  
What catches him out is when they forgot to switch phones. Izuru put it in a secure location and put a password. Not knowing Komaeda had long since figured out Chiakis password, so when it doesn’t work on Izuru's phone, he is both surprised and now suspicious. 

He’s (Izuru) talking to the real Nanami, but Komaeda’s standing behind him. The lie is busted when he says Chiakis name to her in the conversation.

"Chiaki huh? Now why would you be talking to yourself, hmm? Something tells me that's not quite the case.”


	35. Danganronpa - Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My idea of a Vampire AU

When a vampire finds their 'soul mate' it affects them badly. They must drink from the blood of their soul mate in order to continue living. How long a vampire can last depends on how strong they are and how long they can hold out, no matter how tough the vampire will weaken and eventually die.

Most vampires find love or even just friendship with their destined, but some few vampires are not as kind and do various things like; kidnap and keep as blood slave, kill them from blood loss (weather accidental or not), and other various ill advised methods.

So one soul mate is a vampire, and the other is human. But the human is very afraid of vampires (either due to some childhood trauma, or a natural fear like a fear of spiders).

The vampire has a friend that tries to get them to just hurry up and drink their blood, but the vampire refuses every time.

"No, they're afraid of vampires, i cant do that to them."

"But why?"

"Because i care about them to much to do that, even if i have to die."

Just imagine how this would go with your OTP. They really need the humans blood to survive, but because of their fear they won't do it. So they just weaken more and more as time goes by. But will the human soul mate find out the truth in time? And if they do, how will they react?


	36. Danganronpa - Hanged Man's Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One is wrongly accused, and the other is an author. Imagine your OTP

Someone is put on death row for something they did not do, they are friends with a famous author secretly and the accused makes one final request: to read all of that authors books.

From there the author forms a plan, they keep releasing a new book, pushing through all the stress and pressure of writing good enough and quickly enough to keep them alive. They keep stalling the wrongly accused's death. Until the time they or someone else can prove them innocent.


	37. General AU - Angels and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lonely young demon wants somewhere to belong. They sneaks into an academy for young angels, have they finally found the home they always wanted?
> 
> [Originally it was 'she' but i decided to change it]

Immortal demoness is hunted, a rouge Angel tries to kill them, in the process dies trying. Only their few friends know the truth, but none have enough proof to prove her innocent. Other angels and many demons hate them for killing the Angel, they didn't know the Angel was rouge. They think he was innocent.

They allows this, being kind enough to let his reputation remain intact. When asked, they say that they wanted to preserve the angel's reputation and happy memories for those who knew and loved him.

They appear to be young, so they sneak into an academy for new Angels. They pretend they don't have any powers so they can blend in and hide their demonic nature. They make friends, but also enemies, especially another demon that snuck in without anyone noticing, someone who they don't know, that plans to betray them for power/greed/lust (somehow).

They make friends with a group of Angels. They finally feel at home, even though they had a few friends amongst demons, and was a powerful demon herself, they were always excluded and was mostly alone growing up. 

Their Angel friends know the story, but they passed it off as their human life.


	38. General AU - The Devil's Dealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though this is old, this remains one of my favourite ideas to this day. I remember feeling so proud of myself when i first thought of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It says girl, but feel free to make it a boy if you wish.

A girl has the power to grant wishes. But all magic comes at a price. If you ask for a wish, there's a chance the opposite or something bad will happen. It's a gamble, a gamble which becomes known as the "Devils deal".

The girl is known as "The Devils Dealer". She gains a world wide reputation.

For example, if you had a terminal disease, you could make a deal. There is a chance that you will indeed be cleared of said disease for the rest of your natural life, OR there's a chance the symptoms will hasten. Whenever you make a deal, be prepared. You could indeed get your wish, but something bad in equal measure could occur instead.

"Careful what you wish for, as they say. Cause you just might get it."

 

BACKSTORY:

A girl loses her mother in a car accident, so she makes a deal with a wizard to get her back. A "deal devil" one of a kind.   
She gets her mother back, but it backfired and she now hated her daughter. Heartbroken, she sets out to search for the wizard, living on the streets and fighting for herself.

She finally finds the wizard, but it goes horribly wrong and the mother dies again. Enraged she ignores his offer to enter his service and stabs him instead.

As a result, she is inflicted with his powers. Instead of a ring like the wizard wore, she wears a pendant. A simple thin silver chain with the yin yang symbol hanging off as it's only feature.


	39. General AU - Untouchable Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If a lover left you alone, to suffer in eternal misery...
> 
> Could you ever learn to love again?

Untouchable Spirit AU

A spirit lives in the moon or the spirit plane, they had paid the price that they died to protect their lover, and could never leave their resting place until their love came to get them, this was the price paid to save their life. Unfortunately, their love was lying to them and left them there. Soon it became a legend, the heartbroken spirit that was doomed to wait for a lover that would never come.

A lone figure stumbles upon their resting place/prison. At first they refuse to talk to the new figure, but eventually the spirit talks to them, and the two become unlikely friends. They over time hold a whole series of conversations, and the figure has been slowly falling for them, so has the spirit. The spirit refuses to acknowledge any sort of romantic affection for the figure, mourning over the fact they can't be together because the spirit is stuck in place. 

The figure is determined however, and kisses the spirit before the other can protest. There's a strange light and both are blinded. When the world comes back into focus, they realise that they are both in the living normal world, both equally confused. Until the figure realises that they were free because their "love" had come to save them, it was never implied that the lover had to be the same one that the spirit gave their life for.


	40. General AU - Family Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This could be considered a twist on the infamous Cinderella story, but i don't think even she had it this bad. 
> 
> Talk about jealousy, am I right?

A big rich businessman's young teenage heir has an affair with a woman he truly loves. When he realised she was pregnant, he finally grasped the reality of the situation he left and never looked back. The mother was upset and when she found out just who she had slept with, she felt angry and used.

About six years later, life is rough for the woman and her daughter. She is shunned by her family, and by everyone she knows, being called a 'whore' among other terrible things. She had hope that the father would come back for her and the child, but instead finds out the father married, and the new wife is now pregnant. Unable to take it anymore, unable to stand the child that looks so much like him, she is bitter and cold towards the child and kicks them out, moving far away to start a new life.

The child learnt to fend for herself, finding food and fighting on the streets to survive. Making her a highly skilled fighter and warrior as she grew up.

About the time she was kicked out, the rich mans actual wife fell pregnant. Ever since then, assassination attempts have been happening. Leaving her with scars from all of the earlier ones, and being a small child, the ones before she became skilled at defending herself.

As she gets closer to 18, the more frequent the attempts become. She is, though the father, entitled a legitimate blood claim on inheriting the company and all that comes with it. However, the step-mother/new wife wants her ‘worthy' twin sons and not some ‘dirty street brat’ inheriting the money, thus the assassination attempts.

She makes friends for the first time once she enrolls into high school (somehow). Now she has to balance all of that, and somehow manage to hide the assasination attempts from all her friend (and possible mutual crush).


	41. General Au - Fighters and Mentors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually it's the mentor/old master that does the betraying, or the first student betraying them in order to replace them, and then fighting the new student... but what about another perspective?

Typical fighting master is betrayed by pupil.

The old pupil had left just under a year after the master gained a new student. A mysterious incident surrounds their leaving, which resulted in the masters death. Leaving a grieving new pupil and a publicly exiled old student.

But all is not how it seems. It turns out it was the new pupil that had killed the master, and the old student was the one framed for murder, later proven innocent.

_[Have you guys heard of the Rangers Apprentice books? The scenario i'm getting at would would be kinda like if Will turned evil and killed Halt, but got Gillan framed for it]_


	42. Danganronpa - Teachers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This really adorable Komahina idea that popped into my head
> 
> We **really** need more happy, just regular normal life Komahina AU's, where the two dorks can just live and be happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severely intended to be Komahina, since they are my OTP, but feel welcome to imagine your OTP instead

Danganronpa AU where Hinata and Komaeda are two teachers in a high school. They teach two different subjects. The rest of the DR2 characters are students in their class, and they have both of them for their seperate subjects _(example, the entire class has Hinata for English, and Komaeda for History)_ , and the kids all ship them madly. They keep trying to get them together, but they continually botch it, possibly accidentally getting a few couples within the class together in the process.

They finally succeed at the end of year school dance. Gundham gets one of his hamsters to secretly crawl and chew/mess with one of the teacher’s shoe laces, causing them to trip into the other, resulting in a kiss.

From then on, they help the two teachers plan dates with each other. (help Mr. Komeda plan dates with Mr. Hinata, and vice versa.) They are more then delighted when later on in their school lives, to help one of the teachers plan a proposal.


	43. Danganronpa - Teachers AU #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time around, it's Naegami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was surprisingly more detailed then the Komahina, which i may go back and edit later, but these guys were my first Dangaronpa OTP, so oh well.

Could you imagine Naegami as two teachers in a school though? 

Naegi would be the adorable teacher everyone loves, or the school counsellor everyone no matter who or about what, feels comfortable talking to, and Togami would be like the hard-ass math teacher or something. You know the type, where he barks at them for being minutes late, won't let them go to the toilet during class, glares at you for noises such as sneezing or coughing, and _god help your soul_ if you so much as attempt to cheat on a test.

Then when so many students and teacher alike complain to the principle or to each other and he overhears, or both staff and student end up going to Naegi for counselling about to break down in stress fits, he decides to go meet this infamous teacher, that reportedly not even the principle dared to argue with, because _surely_ no-one could possibly be that bad could they? Poor sweet naive Naegi, boy is he in for a surprise.

Then much to his (Togami's) student's shock, he actually starts being nicer. Marginally, but still where did this come from, and dear god was he ill? Eventually (no thanks to fellow teacher Kirigiri), they figure out his crush on dear Mr. Naegi. So they ship the shit out of them, and make excuses for the two to meet, even the other teachers (especially Mr. Hagakure and Ms. Asahina) join in on the match-making.

Meanwhile, they also have to dodge around the infamous librarian, Ms. Fukawa. Even though fellow librarian Komaru Naegi is head over heels for her, she has a "totally secret" crush on Mr. Togami. She's always holding a pair of scissors, so school rumors fly around like crazy. So all of the shipping has to be kept secret, lest she come after anyone with her scissors.

**Author's Note:**

> This will remain unfinished, as it will constantly be updated whenever i have a new idea i want to share
> 
> Just to remind you, most, if not all of these are mine from my Tumblr account, I did NOT steal them.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and have a nice day :)
> 
> [If an AU doesn't make sense, or you have a question, feel free to ask me]


End file.
